A Lesson In Passion
by PirateTrickster
Summary: Ariel is a wealthy teenager seeking her place among the world who passionate and curious, Tristan is her hot young art teacher who is passionate about the world and Ariel. The two most deny their attraction for one another, but can they do it? How much can two people take before giving into passion?


The auburn haired adolescent praised the almighty as she left Mathematics. Spending the whole lesson finding the 'meaning' of a set of scores and listening to all the girls getting excited about the dance wasn't the greatest way to spend an hour. Anyway, at least she was on her way to a free period. Walking down the hallway Ariel's long auburn hair swayed behind her, she tucked a loose strand of hair carefully behind her ear while mentally scan over her outfit. Today the she had chosen a blush pink tank-top, with a v-neck drop that exposed her perky breast perfectly. Topping it with a allover lacy top and mini shorts that hugged her hips and displayed her adorable legs. Simply put Ariel looked stunning!

She entered the class room 314, her emerald hues searched the room with haste. Without fail Ariel gaze found Mr. Rams, sitting at his desk running a hand through his dark bluish purple hair, as he young teacher made marks in his grading book. His sapphire eyes scanned over projects, before noticing her. Mr. Rams had to take a second look, which made the adolescent teen giggle. Ariel placed her things near the door before approaching Mr. Rams desk. The classroom was empty, he was hers for an hour. The thought made her heart skip, her body tremble ever slightly. What was it about him that she craved so deeply? Biting her bottom lip Ariel sat on top of his desk and leaned forward. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders, she tucked it behind her ear and smiled. What will you do to me today? Ariel asked with a giggle. Will you have me pose for another piece? The young teen wondered.

Their eyes met, for a moment she allowed her eyes to wonder over Mr. Rams. Observing his usual grey, buttoned sweater. Over a black and white striped shirt. It was a little unusual for him but Mr. Rams pulled it off rather well. Normally he would be wearing a button up shirt and slacks. A smile made it's way onto his handsome face, with the attempt to kept his eyes on her face. He'd noticed her outfit, feeling his member pulsing beneath the fabric. "Ah, Ariel. What a pleasant surprise." Young instructor greeted her cheerfully. He couldn't lie. The beautiful young girl before him had him enticed but he kept it to himself. Honestly, it was a struggle to keep himself from running his tongue over her ravishing body. "If that is what you wish, I can surely figure out something to do with you." The words felt Mr. Rams lips, he hadn't intended for his words to sound inappropriate.

Ariel noticed a smile forming on Mr. Rams features as embarrassment sank in, the word captivating didn't do it justice. Ariel took notice as his eyes rested on her face. A soft giggle filled the classroom, with a flick of the wrist she flipped her hair gracefully over the right shoulder. Mr. Rams attempted to cover up his little fumble by straightening out the papers on the desk. Mr. Rams it's my pleasure, anything to help you draw inspiration Cocking her head slightly to the left the young adolescent smiled at him. What they were doing was harmless, he was her teacher. Besides, Ariel loved to help. "How about a drawing this time? Since, the last one was a painting. I think you'd look quite lovely in black and white." She didn't answer, simply watched his gaze for a moment, raising an eyebrow as if he saw something of interest. Ariel hopped off his desk, sliding her fingers along the wooden top she walked around. But Mr. Rams pushed himself up from his seat, then began gathering the papers scattered on his desk and took them to the filing cabinet.

"Or maybe a charcoal drawing." He pondered aloud as he looked her over once more. His thoughts turned rather perverted by time his sapphire hues reached her waist. Clearing his throat Tristan quickly looked away. "You'd have to stay still for a little longer than the last time though. Are you alright with that?" Pushing himself away from the filing cabinet. Tristan strolled over to his desk, with a mind set on a charcoal portrait now. He began collecting everything he'll need to create such a piece. Tristan was just lucky to work as an art professor. It didn't allow him much time for much else, but he joined it. Art was his passion. Tristan took long strides towards the back of the classroom and pulled forward a beautiful french style sofa with white and gold finishing. "That will work perfectly." He muttered as he positioned the seat perfectly. "If you weren't underage, I'd suggest a tasteful nudity portrait." Tristan thought aloud. His head snapped up in realization of what he'd just said. "I... I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked feeling blood rush to his cheeks. 


End file.
